


"The way I like it"

by orphan_account



Series: Misters [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: After the ucl 1st round, Angst, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, First Times, M/M, No Romance, Passion, Porn With Plot, Smut, and good times, bj, brief mention of their families, flash backs, i cant decide, i think, loving kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucho is a responsible man but Diego is a filthy temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The way I like it"

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone thinks you're a better coach than me"  
They're in Luis' office now, and Diego is trying to keep his dick down; _trying to keep his hands to himself_.

"They're speaking by the facts, Diego" he's got his eyebrow raised and he looks smug as fuck, Diego wants to push him against the wall...or on the desk and choke him with his tie, fuc-. 

"I'm second in the table, behind you" he says it with much venom "and I've made it this far on the champions. You are not that special" that's when Diego decides it's time to leave. 

leaving Lucho thinking he isn't especial or wanted. When they meet again Diego will have him at his mercy. 

He doesn't say goodbye when he steps out of the office. Lucho wants to punch him so hard but he prefers to hit him where it hurts.. 

As his team is making it down the stairs to line up he gives them tactics and then he says to MSN, "I want a hattrick from all of you" Leo isn't looking at him but he nods, Neymar smirks nodding his head confidently and Luis just stares at him like his crazy until Lucho raises his eyebrow he nods his head too. 

"How the fuck...?"  
Luis whispers mostly to himself. 

_Tot el camp, és un clam, som la gent blaugrana_

Both teams start walking out. 

"Barça, Barça, Baarçaaa" Lucho sings, he needs not to look over to see that Diego is looking at him. Most likely like he just ran over his cat or something. Lucho smirks. 

They score fist then that guy gets sent off. Lucho's team scores after that and then again.

Barcelona win the 1st leg. 

"Better tell your precious MSN some better magic words when we meet at my house, we're going to beat you."  
Diego is smiling, Lucho can feel it on his neck as Diego whispers in his ear and when they pull apart, Lucho just pats him on the shoulder and with a smile he walks away to congratulate while giving advice to one of his players.

He talks to the team once everyone is in it and congratulates those that played like they were suppose to, giving comforting but stern words to those who didn't.  
Then he left to go back to his office and finish up the work he was required to do and finally, finally, be able to go home to his family. 

 

He really wasn't counting on finding a Argentine reclined on his office chair with his feet propped up on his desk -dirty shoes laying on top of his paper work- with his tie loosened up and the collar of his shirt unfolded. Lucho enters quickly once he's realized how wrong it would be for anyone to see Atletico's coach on his office chair with his shirt and tie undone like that. The smirk on Diego's face grows when he hears the click of the door, letting him know Lucho locked it behind him. 

"so, what took you so long?" He pulls the longer strand of his tie until its completely undone, then he starts unbuttoning his white dress up shirt. That's when Lucho remembers him wearing something over that white shirt, it was long and black and Lucho had to accommodate himself in his pants at the filthy thought of taking Cholo right then and there with only that long coat that looked too fucking much like a pretty black dress. 

"I was busy" the answer comes late but it comes so it's okay except Diego has already forgotten what he asked in the first place. 

Cholo is done with the buttons know so he leans towards his shoes -that are still on top of Lucho's desk- to untie the laces the he proceeds to slip his Nike shoes off and they land loudly on the wooden floor, it makes Lucho grimace. 

"You're always so busy, huh? Mr. coach of the year..." There's a grin on his face and Lucho, surprisingly, doesn't want to smack it off...no, instead he wants- "you know I bet you've had some of your younger kids here, maybe the older one's too, bent over your desk" he smooths his pointer finger over the shiny glass of the desk "you always on top, fucking them and they probably think that'll get them a spot on the line up but you are already thinking about the next _boy_ you'll bring in here...to punish." Luis' eyebrows furrow and his lips pout, he's annoyed, annoyed of the man in front of him for talking of such filthy things about him and his _boys_. 

He keeps talking and talking and it's when he mentions Xavi "With him it was probably the other way, right? You bent over this desk while he fucked you" that's when Lucho growls out a "shut up" but of course a few words wouldn't shut up someone as stubborn and annoying as the Argentine. So Lucho does what he was thinking about earlier, about what he wanted to do instead of smacking the grin off his face. 

He walks over to him slowly and once his by his side he pushes the other's feet of his desk abruptly. He leans over to push the sides of the shirts that are suppose to be buttoned together to lift the white undershirt the man's wearing, Diego gets it. So he takes the shirt of and then the shirt underneath and of fucking course he flexes for Lucho. He gives him a show as he lifts his undershirt off and then he flexes his abs that look so golden and tempting to lick at.  


Lucho though, Lucho doesn't fall into temptation, Lucho is the temptation. 

Swiftly he pulls his zipper down and unbuttons his pants enough to have his bulge almost free, he doesn't get it out. He just stands there with his groin near Diego's face and his legs spread. Cholo looks at him in the eyes, never taking his sight of him, not even to glance down. 

Impatiently Lucho thrusts his crotch forward. 

Diego smirks again- Lucho pulls his dick from the small hole in the front of his underwear. Then and only then does Diego glance down but it's only because he didn't think Luis would pull his dick out from that hole thing -at least that's what he tells himself- and not because he's missed it. He hasn't Missed the way it looks or the way it feels in his mouth or the things it makes Lucho say when he's pleasing him and NOT about how it feels in him. Nope, why would he? He doesn't. 

_Lucho is the temptation_

Eventually, Cholo leans his face closer with his mouth parted slightly. Waiting for Lucho to push himself in, they've met many times before for either of them not to know what happens next.

Lucho guides his dick in, slowly into Diego's mouth as if it were his ass. Diego makes his mouth tight, _forcing_ Lucho to get in and once it's as far as it can go Diego has to hold back the tears and himself from gagging but he still sucks his cheeks in, still gives Lucho the pleasure he wants. 

Weird enough Cholo never needs Lucho to return the favor once Lucho has calmed down from his high and Diego's face is painted with sticky substance because every damn time when they look down Cholo's pants have a wet stain that sometimes looks white. 

" _fuck_ , Diego"

Lucho always falls into temptation when it involves Diego. Ever since that time they met in 96' when they were the players on the field and not the coaches on the sideline. Barcelona won that game, 3-3;a goal from Luis. Cholo went to congratulate him but instead he ended up on his knees with Lucho's cum all over his face. He remembers it too vividly; Remembers the way Lucho kept saying his name so sweetly and the kiss he was given at the end of it all and how Lucho kept insisting he could return the favor even though he had never touched a dick other than his own at that time especially not having one in his mouth. Diego shooed him away with a sweet smile and a _"You already helped"_ , glancing down to his crotch to emphasize his words.

They met again later that season, Luis was in the team Catalans and Cholo with the men from Madrid. The score is long forgotten but what happens next neither of them will ever forget. It was the first time Lucho fucked a man and even though it wasn't Cholo's first time with a man he still likes to count it as it because it's the best fuck he's ever had -has nothing to do with his feelings for Luis- . 

Lucho cleans himself up then he cleans Cholo's face off his sperm "you're so pretty" Diego grins up at Lucho's words. The atmosphere is the complete opposite of what it was when Lucho first entered the office. There are only soft smiles, no smirks or cheeky grins. 

"I should get home" 

"yeah, I have a long flight to get home"

Lucho just zips himself up and tucks his shirt back in then he hands Diego his shirts and waits for the other to be ready "okay, I'm done" Lucho looks over at him and yes he is. He is fully dress and he looks a lot like he did earlier; as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't sucking Lucho off like it was the last thing he would get to do in his life.

Lucho reaches for him until Cholo understands and stands close to Lucho, the Spaniard grabs him the face to inspect every crinkle every sign of age and beauty and- Lucho leans in to kiss him. Cholo wasn't expecting it even though their faces were so close, maybe a kiss on the cheek or on the corner of his mouth but not one on the mouth, especially not a passionate one. 

"I want to fuck you"

Diego whimpers in the kiss, nodding his head because fuck does he want that too.

"fuck me, take me. I'm yours, all yours!"

Their kiss intense and Lucho's grip on his face is tight to keep him there but Diego doesn't complain -no one's ever held him like this-. 

"but, next time. If I win I'll make _love_ to you," Diego whines low in his throat because fuck yes, Lucho's never said this, they've never said love before but then Luis continues "and if I don't, I fuck you hard, rough and you'll end up with pain up your ass for days...you know how I get when I lose," Diego's chest is raising and falling rapidly and his dick is trying so hard to get _hard_ "the way you fucking like it".

Diego throws himself on Lucho and makes out with him, it's completely messy and hardly counts as making out. 

 

Lucho gets a text right before he walks through his front door where his family is waiting for him  
_"Look what you did you piece of shit. I can't stop thinking about you and your shitty words"_ Its Diego and the message has an image attached to it. Diego in a taxi or the plane, Lucho can't tell, he doesn't care because there's a huge bulge that's so fucking clear to the eyes even in the black pants. 

he types back a quick answer before he turns the knob and gets greeted by his loving wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this up before the second leg started but.... 
> 
> sigh.
> 
> I might write a second part now that I know what happened. :'(  
> Congrats to you! I hate you but you were gucci and I wasn't. well deserved. 
> 
> now, the answer that Lucho sends back is indeed the title.  
> (it helps if you google Diego simeone shirtless) 
> 
> P.S Sorry for the mistakes! and comments are so beautiful and I treasure them so much! Kudos makes me Smile and let me know if you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!!!   
> (no disrespect of hate intended to their families)


End file.
